


Started with a game pt. 1

by Lara_the_daydreamer



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Cute Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Disaster Gay T. J. Kippen, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Rights, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, cute kisses, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_the_daydreamer/pseuds/Lara_the_daydreamer
Summary: A simple game of truth or dare turns into a very emotional conversation for Tj. He's happy but THE UNIVERSE can't allow that. Disaster strikes. Tj calls the first person he can think of. Cyrus."And even though many obstacles hung in the air, right above their heads, waiting to collaps on top of them, the two boys were willing to take the risk.The love between them, foating in their mingling breaths was enough. It was strong enough. Together, they were strong enough."





	Started with a game pt. 1

Tj waited, excitement and nervousness swirling in his chest. He had invited Cyrus, Andi, Buffy and Jonah over to his house to hang out. This was the first time they'd all hang out together on purpose. The first time Tj might be considered an actual member of the group. He didn’t even expect them to say yes and now they were going to hang out and-…

To sum it up, Tj was freaking out.

He was snapped out of his nerve-racking thoughts by the doorbell.

“Hey!” He hoped they wouldn’t notice how his voice trembled slightly.

“You look like you just saw a ghost, Tj. Relax.” Buffy pushed past him into the house with teasing smile on her face. Andi and Jonah followed while Cyrus was the only one who gave Tj and actual hug.

Tj hoped he couldn’t feel his heart hammering against his chest when it happened.

 

“So, what do you guys wanna do?” Tj asked, plopping down on his bed, Cyrus sitting next to him while the rest found a comfy spot on the pilows on the ground.

“We could play truth or dare.” Buffy suggested with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Sure, I’ve got nothing to hide.” Tj said confidently. What a lie that was.

“Are you sure? These games never end well.” Andi warned.

“Oh come on, what’s the worst that can happen?” Jonah took Buffy’s side.

“We could find out things we don’t want to know, be forced to admit something we don’t want to, get in a fight, hate eachother for the rest of our lives, make everything awkward-…” Cyrus rambled until a warm hand on his shoulder interrupted.

“You don’t have to tell anyone anything you don’t want to. I promise.” Tj smiled at him with pleading eyes. How could Cyrus say no to that face?! So he agreed.

*a while later*

“Okay. Tj! What is your biggest secret?” Buffy smirked but then quickly added, “If you’re willing to share.”

Tj took a minute to think. One thing came to mind immediately but there was no way he was telling them. Or maybe… He did want them to know. Especially Cyrus. But then again, what if they hated him for it? You never know what people think about that kind of stuff.

As he looked around at the friendly faces looking at him expectantly, Tj felt like there was never a moment more right than this one to finally say it out loud.

“Well there is one thing I’ve been wanting to tell you guys, actually…” He started awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands.

“You can tell us. We promise we won’t tell if you don’t want us to.” Andi shot him a friendly smile and the others nodded in agreement.

“Yeah I know…It’s just…I’ve never said it out loud before.” Tj thought maybe they’d guess so he didn’t actually have to say it out loud.

Of course, Cyrus knew exactly what Tj was hinting at. He knew the feeling all too well. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t thrilled.

“It’s fine. Just take your time.” Cyrus said, understanding the boy’s troubles.

Tj nodded and sucked in a shaky breath. “I-I’m gay! There I said it!” He blurted, his face burning.

Cyrus smiled at him, eyes filled with pride.

“Woah, I was expecting something like, I cheated in a basketball game or something but you went right into the deep stuff.” Buffy chuckled.

“I’d never cheat in a game.” Tj gasped in mock offense.

“Sure you wouldn’t.” Buffy replied sarcastically and Tj stuck out his tounge at her making everyone laugh.

“Very mature, Kippen.” She managed to roll her eyes between giggles.

“As fun as this is could I go back to the deep stuff for a second?” Tj asked, biting his lip nervously.

The laughter stopped immediately.

“What’s up?” Jonah asked.

“Well…I kind of want to..-uhm-…come out…to my parents but I’m…-uhh-…terrified.”

“Look, you don’t have to tell anyone, ever, if you don’t want to. If you do, and I know this sounds ridiculous when you think about parents, but if you do you have to make sure you’re safe.” Cyrus told him and Tj nodded.

“But I can promise you one thing,” Cyrus smiled, “No matter what happens, we’ll always be here, I will always be here if you need to talk or if you just need someone to listen, anything.”

“You’re friends with us now. And we’ve always got eachother’s backs.” Andi added.

Tj tried his best to hide the tears gathering in his eyes but he couldn’t hide the genuine wide smile that spread across his lips.

He turned to Cyrus, “How are you so good at giving advice, Underdog?”

“Because I know exactly what you’re going through.” Cyrus hinted with a smile.

“You do?” Tj understood.

“I do.” He confirmed.

They didn’t hear Andi whisper a quiet _“I ship it.”_ In Buffy’s ear. They were too busy gazing into the other’s eyes and, even though they’ve seen eachother before, this was he moment they noticed eachother for the first time.

 

Cyrus laid in his bed. He couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was Tj. The way he smiled at him. The way his hair looked. His eyes. And now he finally had an actual chance. He was so happy. He stared at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face, daydreaming about his crush.

_Buzz_

His phone vibrated annoyingly on the nightstand.

Cyrus groaned. Who on earth was calling him at 3am?!

He squinted as he tried to read the name on the way to bright screen.

_Scary Basketball Guy_

Cyrus was confused. Why was Tj calling him?

“Hello?” He answered quietly so his parents wouldn’t hear him from the other room.

 _“The swings. Now.”_ Tj said quickly.

“What? Tj, do you know what time it-…”

 _“Cyrus please! I…I need you…”_ Tj cursed himself for letting his voice crack.

“I’m on my way.”

 

“Tj? What’s going on? Are you okay?” Cyrus approached the boy slowly, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

Tj was sitting on one of their swings, he had his hood over his head and was looking down, his face completely hidden. His hands were shaking and so were his shoulders. His breathing, even though he tired to hide it, was erratic and uneven.

Cyrus knew Tj should never be pushed. He’ll talk when he’s ready. So he sat on the other swing and waited patiently for his friend to gather his thoughts.

After what felt like an eternity, Tj finally managed to speak, but it was only one broken whisper. “It hurts…”

Cyrus wasted no time in wraping his arms around Tj’s shivering frame, basically sitting on his lap in an attempt to comfort the boy who was now shaking violently as broken sobs tore him apart.

Tj cried until his troath was raw. He felt dizzy. He felt like he was going to shatter into a thousand pieces.

Cyrus just held him for as long as he needed and didn’t say a single word. For Tj, that was the best thing he could’ve done.

That’s what Tj loved most about Cyrus. He never pressured him to talk about it and “let it all out.”

He was just here and that’s all Tj needed right now.

 

Once they sneaked back into Cyrus’ room unnoticed and the window was closed Tj knew it was coming. He’d have to tell Cyrus why the hell he called him at three in the morning and then sobbed into his shoulder for a good hour.

“Are you ever going to take off that hood or am I forbbiden to see your face?” Cyrus smiled but it falttered when Tj remained motionless, the hood still covering his face.

Slowly, like he was approaching a wounded animal, Cyrus walked over to where Tj stood frozen.

He reached up and pulled off the hood but Tj immediately bowed his head, his dirty blonde hair hiding him from view.

But then he felt  Cyrus’ warm hand under his chin, lifting his head and he didn’t have the strength to resist.

Cyrus gasped, a hand flying up to clasp over his mouth and his eyes filling with tears.

A dark purple bruise was formed around Tj’s eye that he could barely even open. Another bloody purplish mark spread across his cheek. His lower lip was horribly swollen and blood was trickling from a gash on his chin. His entire face was covered in tiny cuts and swollen red marks.

Then Cyrus glanced down at his neck and this time he couldn’t hold back the tears.

Harsh blue hand marks wraped around the pale skin of Tj’s neck.

Cyrus warily took a hold of the hem of Tj’s shirt and when the taller boy showed no signs of resisting he slowly lifted it up revealing his chest which was just as bruised as his face, if not worse.

“Oh my god, Tj. What happened?” Cyrus breathed still trying to process that this nightmare was real.

Tj collapsed on his bead with a heavy sigh and stared up at the ceiling. 

“I came out.” He said bitterly. He couldn’t find it in him to say anything else but he didn’t have to. Cyrus understood.

The smaller boy laid next to him and Tj didn’t think twice before wraping his arms around Cyrus’ waist and laying his head on his chest.

Cyrus didn’t mind. He started playing with Tj’s hair absentmindedly.

Tj sighed, his body relaxing against the warmth that Cyrus seemed to radiate.

“Underdog?”

“Hmm?”

“I did it for you.” Tj admitted.

“What?” Cyrus sat up abruptly and Tj barely stopped himself from whining at the loss of contact.

“I came out because of you. Because…I wanted to...I’m love with you, okay? And I want to be with you. But I couldn’t…I didn’t want to have to hide and sneak around. If you said yes by some crazy chance then I wanted to shout it to the world. I wanted to be able to say _“Hey world! Guess what? My name is Tj and I’m in love with the most beautiful boy in the world!”_ But then it all...went to hell. My dad started screaming a-and the next thing I-I knew I was on the ground and he was…” Tj trailed off fighting another wave of tears.

With newfound confidence, Cyrus leaned forwards and pressed a quick peck on Tj’s trembling lips and then quckly pulled away blushing like crazy.

Their eyes met and he found himself leaning in again, Tj meeting him halfway this time as their lips connected, their noses brushing together.

This wasn’t what Cyrus imagined a first kiss would feel like.

There were no butterflies or fireworks in his stomach and his heart wasn’t pounding, surprisingly.

It was astoundingly peaceful. Warmth spread through his body filling him to the brim with unbelievable joy and all he wanted to do was kiss Tj again and again and again and never let go of that incredible feeling.

Tj gasped at the spike of electricty that shot through him the moment their lips touched. It was different than he’d imagined.

All of the pain, inside and out, seemed to fade. Cyrus’ lips were breathtakingly soft. His entire body tingled and every hair stood on edge. Every nerve in his body pulsated with energy.

The kiss was sweet and slow. They had all the time in the world to experiment with this stunning new feeling they’d just discovered.

Tj wraped his arms around Cyrus’ waist and Cyrus rested his hand on Tj’s bruised cheek.

The change in angle caused the kiss to become more intense. Not sexual, but charged with so many emotions and new sensations.

As their lips pressed more firmly together, both boys gasped.

It was all so warm. It was safe and calming yet exhilarating. Peaceful yet rippling with feelings. It was so good.

They did, however, need oxygen so they reluctantly pulled away, just enough so that their foreheads were touching.

“Wow.” Tj shuddered.

Cyrus responded with a blissful smile, “Yeah, wow.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Tj whispered and Cyrus grinned wider.

“Do you really think I’m going to say no after what just happened.” He laughed and Tj let out a high-pitched giggle he’d never admit.

And even though many obstacles hung in the air, right above their heads, waiting to collapse on top of them, the two boys were willing to take the risk.

The love between them, foating in their mingling breaths was enough. It was strong enough. Together, they were strong enough.


End file.
